


Poison Powder

by Bad_Grades



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (ish?), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I tried my best, M/M, Sign Language, Taking place before Alola but after Red gets off Mt. Silver, character injury, mute!red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Grades/pseuds/Bad_Grades
Summary: Blue is out doing some field work for Prof. Oak when a Weepinbell attacks. With only his Eevee on him, there's not much he can do when the wild Pokemon decides to shower him in poisonous spores. -First story for Red/Blue(Green)! Sorry for any OOCness, I'm trying to get the hang of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ""
> 
> I hope you like it :)

As much as Blue loved Pokemon, field work was hell. He wasn’t sure how his gramps did it all time time. There was no telling what could happen, and while Blue wasn’t the one to complain about surprises, unpredictable Pokemon were the worst.  
  
  
Or, at least, that’s how he was feeling at the moment. He couldn’t really think straight with poisonous dust all over his body. Professor Oak had asked him to check on the sudden growing population of the invasive species of Bellsprout in the area. Bellsprout and it’s evolutions were causing havoc for the native Pokemon there. Unfortunately, when trying to capture a wild Weepinbell for his gramps to examine, it had decided to go after him rather than his Eevee (the only Pokemon he brought with him, foolishly enough) instead. Fleeing after releasing it’s poison powder, Blue didn’t really get enough time to call for help before he felt his muscles seize. Unable to move, he found himself on the ground, Eevee worriedly trilling beside him.  
  
  
God, he could barely move his face. “E…E-eevee. See if y-ou can get h-help.” He made a wimpy gesture to his bag, slumped against a tree. If he weren’t poisoned, he’d probably feel more than embarrassed right now.  
  
  
Eevee seemed to understand what he was saying and made swift work of getting his bag open. It took an few minutes, but soon enough Eevee had dragged his Pokegear over to his slumped figure.  
  
  
“O-okay, let’s see if I c-a-“ He felt himself shutter when he tried to move his arm. Electrifying pain shot up his arm, and he felt his stomach roll. “No, n-not happening.” He took another breath, and turned his gaze back to his Eevee.  
  
  
“C-call someone. Like I-I do when G-gramps needs me.” He tried to explain. Eevee only chirruped in confusion, pawing at the screen. The Pokegear screen wouldn’t respond to paws alone.  
  
  
“Nose. Y-your nose.” Blue instructed, voice tight as the poison started to grow worse.  
  
  
Eevee seemed to get that, nosing the Pokegear gently to get to the right screen. It got lost a few times, trapped on the map screen, but eventually it got to the contacts. He watched as Eevee clicked the first name there; Red. Blue would of much rather had Gramps or even his sister on the line, but the stun spore had settled in so deep now that he could barely blink. He shut his eyes as he heard the dial tone, praying that someone would pick up.  
  
  
He heard the tell-tale click of someone picking up, but no voice came. What was wrong?  
  
  
Oh right. Red communicated exclusively through sign-language. Fuck.  
  
  
He could hear Eevee trilling anxiously through the receiver, trying to get some reply. Eventually, he heard Red’s Pikachu, sounding as equally anxious. After a few more seconds, he heard the call end. He could only hope someone could get here. Would Red’s Pikachu really know where to go and how to find him? Would anyone find him at all?  
  
  
The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the crunching of leaves behind him, and his Eevee’s startled cry.  
  
  


—————

 

When he finally came to, he felt two fuzzy bundles on either side of him, carefully tucked as to not disturb him. When he opened his eyes, he was able to recognize what exactly those bundles were. One was Pikachu, the other was Eevee, fast asleep. Slowly, he sat himself up, almost falling back down as he felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen and head. The movement woke up Pikachu, who stood alert as soon as it realized what was going on. It dashed off the bed, and as before Blue could even process what was going on, Red came back into the room, Pikachu on his shoulders.  
  
  
Red sat down on the edge of his bed, causing it to dip a little.  
  
  
“ <What happened out there?> “ He asks, his expression molding into one of concern. Blue couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.  
  
  
“I…” He swallowed, cringing a little. It hurt to think. “A Weepinbell hit me with Poison Powder.”  
  
  
“<And you only had Eevee on you?>”  
  
  
“I didn’t think I needed anyone else. It’s not like Eevee is weak.” Blue replied, annoyance clear in his voice. Red huffed a little.  
  
  
“<I had to carry you out of the forest.>”  
  
  
Blue felt embarrassment wash over him. He didn’t even want to imagine what that looked like. “Shit, really?”  
  
  
“<Really>”  
  
  
Blue groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Great, did anyone see you?”  
  
  
“<Just some of the locals. No media.>” They both knew how bad it could be if the media caught wind of any dirt on Blue. Being a gym leader had it’s perks, Blue loved the limelight, but the snoops that came with it? Not so much. “<You need to lay back down.>”  
  
  
“Who are you, my mom?” Blue huffed, crossing his arms. “Now that I’ve rested, I’m fine-“ He cut short as a surge of pain pressed itself through Blue’s body with uncanny timing. Red shook his head.  
  
  
“<Lay down, I’ll be right back.>” He signed, leaving. By now, Eevee had also woken up, and was now sniffing him cautiously.  
  
  
When Red came back in, he had water and pills, along with some bread. Red had dealt with this kind of thing before when he was training on Mt. Silver. Status attacks were no joke, and had to be treated different in humans than they did in Pokemon. Luckily, he had some spare poison-treating pills in the cabinet left over from his journey.  
  
  
Handing the pills over to Blue, he makes a gesture to swallow.  
  
  
“Do I…have to?” He asks, reluctant. Red nods.  
  
  
Grimacing, Blue takes the pills, taking the water as he swallows them down. He drinks half the glass, looking a bit sick. Red gestures towards the bread, only to be turned down.  
  
  
“I feel like if I even touch food, I’ll vomit.” He speaks, finally laying back down.  
  
  
Red shrugs, taking the bread away and handing it to Pikachu and Eevee to share.  
  
  
Blue could feel his eyes droop as the pills came into effect. Were they supposed to make him sleepy? At least the pain in his head was going away.  
  
  
“<You should rest. The poison was pretty bad when I found you. The pills will work better that way.>”  
  
  
“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Blue replies, unconsciousness tugging at his eyes. “Oh, yeah, by the way, Red?”  
  
  
Red cocked his head slightly, waiting.  
  
  
“Thanks…and, uh, don’t mention this to Gramps maybe? I’ll never hear the end of it.”  
  
  
A small laugh shook through Red, his lips quirking into a small smile. “I won’t.”  
  
  
That was all Blue needed to know before slipping back under, losing consciousness just as Red turned out the light of the room.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: http://blackpaladinallura.tumblr.com/


End file.
